Comment te dire?
by Malhilwen
Summary: une revenenante à Poudlard, que personne ne connait, sauf les professeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Comment te dire?**_

Note de l'auteur : les perso habituels de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas. Les autres sont de mon invention. Merci de les respecter. Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6.

Il s'agit une fic yuri. Si l'homosexualité vous dérange, vous pouvez partir. Sinon, bienvenue dans un monde déprimant et à la fois déjanté.

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice Nanie-nouche, qui m'a supporté nuit et jour dans l'écriture de ma première fic à chapitres.

_**Chapitre un : rentrée mouvementée Poudlard**_

Juste après la fin de la cérémonie de répartition, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole pour annoncer qu'une élève ayant dû interrompre ses études à Poudlard allait faire son retour.

- Bonsoir à vous tous. Je voudrais vous présenter Océane Davis, élève à Serpentard. Elle a du interrompre ses études à Poudlard durant plusieurs années,pour raisons personnelles. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas lui poser de questions. Maintenant, je vous laisse la parole, Océane. 

- Merci professeur. Alors, tout d'abord, bonsoir. Comme vous l'a déjà dit le professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Océane. J'ai 23 ans. Ne soyez pas étonnée si je porte des lunettes de soleil, c'est parce que j'en ai besoin. J'ai été poursuiveuse à Serpentard durant les années précédantes, avant une interruption inattendue de mes études. J'espère donc pouvoir à nouveau faire partie de l'équipe. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Puis-je aller m'asseoir et profiter du repas?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Océane. Que le festin commence!

Comme à l'accoutumée, une magnifique table fut dressée, avec un assortiment de plats si vaste que tous les 1ère année en tombèrent à la renverse.

Mais ce fut à la table des vert et argent que l'animation était la plus grande. En effet, l'arrivée de la nouvelle, ou plutôt le fait qu'une élève vienne reprendre ses études, attisait la curiosité de tous. 

- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Tu es en quelle année, demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement agacée. 

- Je rentre en 7ème année. En quoi ça te regarde? 

- Tout simplement parce que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, et accessoirement l'un des batteurs.

Le reste du festin se déroula dans une assez bonne ambiance. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur Océane Davis, même à la table des Gryffondor, où la bande des trois regardaient Océane d'un air amusé . Au moment d'aller dans les salles commune, Blaise se rapprocha d'Océane pour lui parler.

- Evite de t'approcher de Potter et de sa bande, ce sont les pires idiots que Poudlard ai connu.

- D'une, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Je suis plus vieille que toi. De deux, la brune assise à côté de ce Potter, je la trouve vraiment canon!

- Parce que t'es homo? Nan mais attends, tu n'aurais pas pu flasher sur quelqu'un d'autre! C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et une Gryffondor, qui plus est! Tu sais très bien que ce sont nos ennemis jurés.

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à cogner quand on m'énerve. Et là, tu commences à me mettre les nerfs en pelote. 

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Davis. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Sinon, je fais passer les tests pour l'équipe de quidditch la semaine prochaine, lundi plus précisément. 

- Merci pour le renseignement, Zabini. Et surtout, n'essaye pas de me provoquer, ni de m'énerver. Je maîtrise parfaitement le judo et l'aïkido. Je suis ceinture noire dans ces deux arts martiaux. 

- Pfff. Tu ne fais rien comme les autres, toi. Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Serpentard? 

- Le choixpeau, triple andouille! Il m'a envoyé à Serpentard, tout comme toi et la bande de décérébrés qui te servent d'amis. 

- T'es vraiment chiante quand tu commence, répliqua Pansy Parkinson. 

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné les cloches, alors tu la ferme, dit Océane qui commencait visiblement à avoir du mal à se contenir. Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au point. Si vous ne me cherchez pas d'emmerdes, tout ira bien. Si vous avez envie de me causer des problèmes, faites vraiment attention à votre peau. Je n'ai encore jamais atteint mes limites, et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller. Mais ce n'est pas beau à voir en général. Vraiment pas beau du tout. 

- C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris. Je pensais pouvoir devenir ami avec toi, mais ça risque d'être très difficile. T'es lesbienne, tu t'énerves facilement et tout un tas d'autres trucs que j'aime pas vraiment chez toi!

- On se reverra à la sélection de l'équipe de quidditch. Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Ciao, Zabini.

Arrivée dans le dortoir des filles, Océane consulta son emploi du temps et remarqua que dès le lendemain, c'est-à-dire vendredi, Serpentard avait un double cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondor. Les deux maisons avaient aussi Défense contre les forces du mal trois jours plus tard. 

''Chouette. Je pourrais enfin faire connaissance avec la belle brune. Hermione Granger, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Zabini. Espérons que demain soit une journée meilleure qu'aujourd'hui!''

Le lendemain matin, les trois Gryffondor scrutèrent avec attention la table des vert et argent, pour y chercher quelqu'un qui portait des lunettes de soleil et qui leur semblaient bien plus sympatique que tous les autres. Mais il n'y avait personne qui portait des lunettes, de soleil ou pas!

- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, dit Harry. Elle est chez les Serpentard, mais elle n'a pas l'air de les supporter beaucoup plus que nous.

- Ca suffit, Harry, soupira Ron. Elle est chez nos ennemis jurés, elle est aussi mauvaise et mesquine que le blond.

- Arrête de juger les gens selon leur appartenance à telle ou telle maison, Ron, répliqua Hermione. Elle n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards. D'ailleurs, nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher, sinon on va arriver en retard au cours de potions. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue.

- Hermione, tu crois pas que t'exagère juste un peu? On a encore cinq minutes devant nous, répondirent en choeur les deux garçons.

Arrivés en cours de potions, les trois amis remarquèrent qu'Océane était présente, assise toute seule à une table du fond de la classe.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione . Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à ta table? Tu t'appelle Océane, si je ne me trompe pas. 

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. C'est bien moi. Et bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi. Tu es la première personne à me le demander depuis que je connais Poudlard.

- Ah, je ne savais pas. Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne te l'ai jamais demandé, surtout les Serpentard, qui sont de la même maison?

- Ben on va dire que je ne supporte pas les autres. J'aime beaucoup la solitude. Et puis c'est surtout que jamais personne ne s'est intéressé à moi, parce que je suis ... différente! 

Mais les filles n'avaient pas pas remarqué que Snape s'était approché doucement de leur table.

- Miss Davis,voilà six ans que je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous faites enfin votre retour parmi nous. Vos problèmes sont-ils réglés?

- Euh... Oui professeur. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à interrompre encore mes études.

- Je m'en doute. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous êtes autorisée à bavarder en cours. Je vous enlève donc 5 points pour bavardage, ainsi qu'à Miss Granger.

- Mais, professeur... répliquèrent en choeur les deux jeunes filles

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne!!!

N'ayant pu finir leur conversation pendant le cours, les trois Gryffondor attendirent la sortie de la Serpentard solitaire afin de pouvoir continuer la discussion entamée un peu plus tôt, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés, dit Océane!

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi, répondit Hermione. Mais en quoi tu es différente des autres? C'est à cause des lunettes de soleil?

- En partie. Mais aussi parce que j'ai perdu mes parents. Enfin, pour eux, ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Mon père était alcoolique, parfois violent, et ma mère en avait peur, donc elle ne disait rien pour ne pas s'en prendre plein la gueule alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents, répondit Harry. En somme, ton père te battait et ta mère ne disait rien. Mais c'est pas une vie!!!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce problème, maintenant qu'ils sont morts, au moins je suis tranquille.

- Mais ta famille ne pouvait pas t'aider, demanda Ron.

- Euh, si tu pouvais éviter de prononcer ce mot devant moi, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Je n'ai plus de famille.

- Il suffisait de le demander.

- En tout cas, vous m'avez l'air vraiment très sympatiques, tous les trois.

- C'est dans notre nature. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, ou de parler, il ne faut pas que tu hésites. Si tu veux venir manger à notre table, n'hésites pas non plus.

- Je vous en remercie. Mais là, je suis fatiguée. Je pense que je vais aller me reposer dans le dortoir avant de retourner en cours cet après-midi. Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom, les garçons?

- Je m'appelle Ron, répondit le rouquin. Je suis le gardien des Gryffondor. Et lui c'est Harry, notre attrapeur et capitaine. Si tu es sélectionnée pour le quidditch, on ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je m'en souviendrai. Merci beaucoup à vous tous. On se reverra en DCFM?

- Pas de suchis!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux : Aveux douloureux**_

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avait lieu le lundi matin, avec un nouveau professeur.  
Les quatre amis s'intallèrent au premier rang

- Je me présente. Je suis le professeur Lenoir. Je suis içi en tant que professeur de DCFM. Il m'apparait très important que vous sachiez vous défendre correctement. Vous allez donc en apprendre beaucoup plus que durant les années précédentes. 

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais le ministère nous autorise-t-il à lancer toutes sortes de maléfices pour se protéger, demanda Océane.

- Tous les maléfices que vous voulez, sauf les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

- C'est tout à fait normal, répondit Hermione, qui s'était installée à côté de la Serpentarde.

A la fin du cours de DCFM, le tout nouveau quatuor partit se promener dans le parc du château.

- Alors, il paraît que c'est ce soir que tu passes les essais pour le quidditch, affirmèrent les deux garçons.

- Oui, j'ai hâte. Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver que je vaux quelque chose. Enfin, je ne me fais pas de soucis quand à ma sélection, j'étais la meilleure poursuiveuse avant...

- Mais au fait, pourquoi t'as dû interrompre tes études, si c'est pas trop indiscret, questionnèrent les trois Gryffondor.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, jeudi soir, répondit Océane, excédée. Il ne faut pas me poser de questions sur les raisons de cette interruption. En fait, c'est à moi d'en parler, si j'en ai envie, et surtout quand j'en ai envie. Et là, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu pour parler. Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule. Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît.  
- On ne voulait pas t'énerver. On est vraiment désolé.  
- J'ai besoin d'être seule, maintenant, hurla la Serpentarde. Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher. 

Après cette dispute, Océane s'était isolée dans une des tours du château.  
''Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça? Pourquoi? Je n'y arrive plus. Je sens que je vais craquer. Il ne faut pas. J'ai la sélection pour le quidditch ce soir. Il faut que j'y sois absolument.''Elle décida d'aller en cours d'arithmancie. 

L'après-midi se passait sans trop de problèmes. Océane ne pensait plus qu'au quidditch. Elle se présenta une demi-heure avant l'ouverture des sélections afin de revoler sur son Astiqueur7, son balais fétiche. Après quelques tours de terrain, elle avait retrouvé toute son habileté, et se sentit en confiance pour passer les tests.  
Zabini fit d'abord passer le test pour les gardiens, et ce fut Silver, un élève de deuxième année plutôt bon. Ensuite, il fit passer les tests pour trouver un autre batteur et un certain John Smith fut retenu.  
Puis vint la sélection des poursuiveurs. Bien évidemment, Océane fut sélectionnée, ainsi que David Fox et Eileen Peecock.

Mais une chose la perturbait. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser aux Gryffondor et au comportement désobligeant qu'elle avait eu envers eux. Pire, elle en éprouvait même des remords. L'envie qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à maitriser venait de refaire surface. Elle décida de faire un détour par la grande salle.

- Je suis sélectionnée comme poursuiveuse. Et je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à vous engueuler comme je l'ai fait.

- C'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié. Tu restes manger avec nous?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. Et je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi si tu veux, chuchota la jeune Gryffondor à l'oreille de la Serpentard. Je pense que si tu ne souhaites pas en parler devant nous, c'est que tu as tes raisons.

- On peut aller faire un tour dans le parc. Sur les rives du lac, c'est là où je me sens le mieux.

- Ok. Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse. Je vais marcher un peu!

Les deux jeunes filles venaient d'arriver dans le parc quand la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais s'effondra. Hermione couvrit Océane de sa cape rouge et or, et l'aida à s'asseoir en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est rien. Juste que je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin.

- On va aller voir Pomfresh. Elle aura surement quelque chose pour te remettre d'aplomb. 

-Ok. Si tu y tiens.

Il s'écoula environ trois semaines entre cet incident et le début des entraînements de quidditch pour Serpentard. Trois semaines durant lesquelles le quatuor devint de plus en plus proche. Surtout entre Hermione et Océane.

- Tu veux venir assister aux entrainements de quidditch de Serpentard? demanda Océane.

- Je suis flattée que tu me le propose, répondit Hermione, plutôt ravie par cette demande inattendue. 

Mais après l'entrainement, qui fut très épuisant, Océane s'évanouit. Hermione s'en inquiéta et fit de son mieux pour la réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- L'entrainement a été très fatiguant.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal que ça t'arrive comme ça! On va aller voir Pomfresh.

- Non, pas à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te faire vraiment plaisir, mais qui fait que je ne peux pas aller voir Pomfresh. Regarde mes bras et tu comprendras pourquoi.

- C'est quoi, ces entailles? Ne me dit pas que tu te scarifies, sinon je te colle une paire de baffes. Et oui, pourquoi tu t'habilles tout le temps en noir, et les lunettes de soleil te servent à quoi?

- Pourtant il s'agit bien de scarifications. Ca fait déjà plusieurs années que je m'en fais. J'avais réussi à arrêter pendant un moment, mais après la sélection, j'ai craqué. C'était plus fort que moi.

- Mais pourquoi? S'inquiéta Hermione, tandis qu'elle aidait Océane à se relever. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les sélections?

- Non, j'avais déjà eu cette envie avant d'aller sur le terrain de quidditch. Mais une fois terminées les sélections, j'ai craqué. Un énorme mal-être.

- C'est à propos de tes parents? C'est à cause de leur comportement que tu te sens si mal?

- Oui et non. Non parce que les scarifs, je ne les ai commencées qu'après leur décès. Et oui, parce je ne me sentais pas aimée par eux. Sinon, pourquoi mon père aurait-il été violent, et pourquoi ma mère ne l'en a-t-elle pas empêché?

- Ça explique pas mal de choses en effet. Mais ça ne sert strictement à rien de te faire du mal.

- Ecoute- moi, Hermione, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est pas très malin, mais en me faisant mal, j'ai l'impression d'exister, et de chasser les mauvaises pensées. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée et qui marche, sanglota Océane.

- Chut. Allez, viens, on va aller se mettre au chaud dans la grande salle. Les elfes vont nous apporter un chocolat chaud et du pain beurre.

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione. Je t'apprécie énormément.

Tout en l'aidant à se relever, Hermione approcha son visage de celui d'Océane. Celle-çi hésita un instant avant de rompre l'espace les séparant, en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de la Gryffondor. Un simple effleurement, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**_

Le lendemain, à la table du petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et devinrent rouges.  
Les garçons, n'ayant pas les yeux dans leur poche, l'avaient bien évidemment remarqué.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, demandèrent les garçons.

- Euh... Rien qui ne vous regarde. 

Puis les jeunes filles quittèrent la table afin d'aller en cours de potions. Une fois dans le couloir, elles commencèrent à parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, chuchota Océane. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que je...

- Chut, ne parle pas. J'ai...

- Je sais que c'était un geste maladroit de ma part. Et en plus, c'est une chose dont je n'avais jamais osé parler. Je suis lesbienne, et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis différente des autres. En tout cas dans le monde des moldus, c'est très rarement bien pris.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu des moldus? Tu as vécu là-bas, chez eux?

- Ben, pour essayer de soigner mes parents, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Enfin, mon père a fait trois séances de chimiothérapie et il n'a pas continué car ça le fatiguait énormément. Pour lui, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Tu veux dire que tes parents sont morts ... d'un cancer? Les deux?

- Oui, malheureusement. Enfin comme je te l'ai dis l'autre jour, ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse perte, surtout mon père.

- Et ta mère?questionna Hermione

- Pas envie d'en parler. Puis nous allons être en retard en cours de potions.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Il ne nous reste plus que deux minutes.

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons devant la porte du cachot. Le cours du professeur Snape consista à préparer la Potion de Félix Felicis. Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à donner la couleur qu'il fallait à leur potion. Ron avait fait exploser son chaudron. Mais Océane n'avait ni réussi l'exercice, ni fait exploser son chaudron, comme la plupart des élèves.

- Harry, je pourrais te parler seul à seul?

- Mais bien sûr, Océane. Quand tu veux.

- Maintenant c'est possible? Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

- Ok. No problemo. Retrouve-moi dans le parc d'ici cinq minutes.

- A tout de suite! Et encore merci!  
- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, demanda Harry.

- Ben, euh, j'espère que je ne vais pas te choquer. Je crois que j'aime Hermione.

- Ça, me choquer? Jamais! Je suis gay. Et je sors avec Snape. Alors je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça me gênerait que tu sois amoureuse d'Hermione.

- On ne connait jamais la réaction des gens. Atta, toi, sortir avec Snape? Depuis quand? Et quand j'ai vécu dans le monde moldu, la réaction que tu as eu, ben personne n'en a eu de pareille. On m'a rejeté à cause de ça.

- Oublie les moldus, ce sont des crétins finis. Regarde les Dursley, qui sont mon oncle et ma tante, ainsi que Dudley, leur fils qui pèse autant qu'un cachalot. Ah, j'oubliais, tu ne connais pas les Dursley.

- Apparemment, ce n'est pas une grosse perte pour moi.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas une perte du tout. Tu gagnes même à ne pas les connaître.

- Et tu crois que je dois m'y prendre comment avec Hermione pour lui dire que je l'aime?

- Lance-toi à l'eau, c'est la seule chose que j'ai à te dire.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry. Et surtout, bonne chance avec Snape. Tu crois que Ron le prendra comment quand je lui dirais?

- Pas la peine de t'en occuper, je sais très bien qu'il s'en fiche parce que lui est bi. Il sort avec Dean Thomas. Et puis, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ya des sentiments très forts entre Hermione et toi, sinon vous n'auriez pas rougi autant à table.

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu dans le monde des sorciers que j'avais oublié à quel point les gens sont beaucoup plus tolérants içi.

Océane dut attendre le mercredi avant de pouvoir de nouveau parler à Hermione.

- Hermione, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler, s'il te plaît? C'est vraiment important.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu peux me rejoindre dans la Salle sur demande?

- Pas de problèmes. Je vais juste chercher un livre dans mon dortoir.

- Tu voulais me parler, Océane?

- Oui, Hermione. J'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal ce que je vais te dire.

- Y'a pas de raisons que je le prenne mal. Alors que se passe-t-il?

- Tu ne va pas te moquer de moi?

- Mais arrête de faire ta parano! Soit tu me dis ske t'as à me dire, soit je m'en vais tout de suite!

- Je crois que je t'aime.

- Attends, je crois que j'ai pas bien compris. Tu peux répéter stp.

- Je t'aime. Quand on s'est embrassée l'autre soir, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de très fort envers toi.

- Ben, euh... tu n'étais pas la seule. J'ai senti quelque chose de très fort moi aussi.

(-ton haleine de phoque, dixit nanie-nouche!  
-fais gaffe la naine, tu va te perdre en marchant dans l'herbe!  
Remarque on pourra te retrouver en suivant les mouches!dixit l'elfe d'auteur)

- Ça te dirait qu'on tente quelque chose nous deux?

- Pourquoi pas. De toute manière, il faut essayer avant de savoir si ça marche.

Puis elles finirent par s'embrasser tout en se serrant l'une contre l'autre.

Trois mois plus tard, les relations sont toujours au beau fixe. Harry sort toujours avec Snape,Océane avec Hermione, de même que Ron et Dean. Tous les week-ends, ils écument les bars et les boîtes gay de Pré-au-Lard, avec l'accord de Bubus qui s'en fiche royalement d'avoir des homos dans son école, lui-même en étant un depuis toujours.

FIN

Snif, la fin de ma première fic, quelle émotion!

''- Nanie-nouche, je te confirme, tu es bien une morue séchée et salée. Je t'en ramènerai pour les vacances!  
- Fais ça, et je te fais bouffer par mon chien, un mignon petit bull-terrier qui aime saigner les elfes dans ton genre!  
- Bouh. T'es méchante!  
- Non, non. juste réaliste!''


End file.
